


Five More Minutes of Bliss

by inevereachedyou



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevereachedyou/pseuds/inevereachedyou
Summary: Fluffy morning sex featuring Isak and Even who can't get enough of each other."I don't want to go to school today. Can we stay here in bed all day?" Isak asks."If it were up to me, we would stay here forever."





	Five More Minutes of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors throughout. I tried my best :) I just want these boys to be happy forever. Hope you enjoy!

Golden light filters through the window and disturbs Even from his comfortable slumber. He has to blink multiple times to adjust to the sudden brightness as he opens his eyes but wills himself awake and takes in the sight of his room around him. He looks down at the beautiful creature laying on top of his chest and sighs contentedly while slowly caressing his fingertips over Isak's smooth back and taking pleasure in the warmth of his naked body.

Even's hands begin working their way up to Isak's shoulders and create random patterns on his smooth, exposed skin. Even's favorite moments are the times when he wakes before his alarm, in the early hours of the morning, and can enjoy the company of his boyfriend when he is most pliant and open. When they don't have to deal with the outside world and their daily responsibilities just yet and can indulge in each other. When everything is just Isak and Even. Minute by minute.

In sleep, Isak looks so young and relaxed that a protective instinct surges inside of Even that even surprises himself. Gently, always gently, Even pulls Isak even closer still and revels in the small puffs of breath that Isak releases against his collarbone.

Isak looks heavenly bathed in the golden light of the sunrise and Even wishes it were possible to capture the way the sun catches perfectly on Isak's pale eyelashes and his blond curls, softening his features. As much as he wishes he could film such a moment as this, Even knows it would be impossible to replicate such raw, genuine beauty.

Even wraps his arm around Isak's waist and lets the hand on his shoulders come up to the nape of Isak's neck where he can run his fingers through the soft locks he finds there.

After a few minutes of bliss, Isak breath starts to quicken which alerts Even to him awakening. Suddenly, Isak groans and tucks his face further into Even's neck to avoid the bright light seeping in from the windows. Even can't help but to laugh at his adorable boyfriend and presses a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"Time to wake up, handsome," he whispers and gently takes Isak's hand to interwind their fingers.

He squeezes Isak's hand softly when he doesn't get a response before planting a kiss on his palm. He gets a groan for his troubles.

"Baaaby. It's too early to be awake," Isak whines petulantly but squeezes back just the same. Even wouldn't try to stop the smile spreading across his face if he could. It felt so good to just experience such easy, simple happiness with the man that he loved. Even wasn't used to easy, due to the complications that came with being bipolar, and had never felt a happiness quite like the one he experienced whilst with Isak. He hadn't felt anything like this before and never wanted it to end.

"It's never too early to show you my love," Even replies easily, knowing even without being able to see that Isak is blushing. Isak mumbles unintelligibly into his neck and Even hears something that sounds suspiciously like 'cheesy.'

Isak shifts so that he can tangle their legs more fully and Even releases Isak's hand to travel down his back where he playfully grabs a handful of Isak's ass before dragging his hand down Isak's thigh and pulling him further between his legs so Isak can lie on top of him more comfortably.

"I don't want to go to school today. Can we stay here in bed all day?" Isak asks.

"If it were up to me, we would stay here forever."

"That sounds nice. Yeah, let's do that." Isak nods as if deciding that was exactly what they were going to do.

Even hums thoughtfully before tightening his hold on Isak's thigh and smoothly flipping him onto his back, holding his head gently as he lays Isak down. Isak is breathless, staring up at Even in surprise. Even can't look away from Isak's enchanting, emerald eyes. In moments like these, he can forget his insecurities for a while and trust in Isak completely.

Isak wraps his arms around Even's neck and just holds him close, playing with the hair on the nape of Even's neck. "Hmm?" Isak hums, looking inquisitively up at Even's unwavering gaze.

Just like that, the spell is broken and Even trails his eyes down from Isak's enchanting stare, to his high cheek bones and then to little mole above his sweet bowed lips, trying to capture every detail in the moment that they are sharing.

His eyes flicker back up to Isak's and sees him soften even more and Even notices the way Isak eyes keep lingering on his lips. Even decides in that moment that he would give absolutely anything, everything in this universe and all the other ones to this man no matter what.

"We can do that," Even says. "But, I also know that you have an important Biology test coming up soon and are gonna complain to me later about not being prepared if you don't go." Isak opens his mouth to respond but shuts it and turns away when he can't come up with a proper retort. Even smiles knowingly before turning Isak's face gently towards him and stroking his cheek softly.

Even stares into Isak's bright eyes and sees the openness and the loving in them and thanks every god and deity in existence that he gets to share a life with Isak. He still can't believe how lucky he is. He leans in slowly and kisses Isak soundly on the lips, trying to convey how much he cares and how much he wishes he could stay here with Isak for all of eternity.

He leans away for a moment just to take in the sight of Isak's beauty. Even caresses Isak's cheek, dragging his mouth open and leans back in. Isak parts his lips and Even revels in the slide of his tongue against Isak's. Each searing kiss leaving him more and more lightheaded and Isak's little moans and sharp intakes of breath igniting a fire in his groin.

Kissing is one of Even's favorite activities and he lives for the way Isak's lips move against his own. He tilts Isak's face up for better access and trails his lips down to his neck where he sucks dark purple bruises in his skin. Even kisses over the marks and presses lingering kisses down Isak's chest savoring the taste of his skin slowly, so slowly.

Even makes his way down to Isak's dick and breathes hotly over the head before looking back up at Isak through his loose fringe. He is met with Isak's flushed cheeks and almost forgets what he's doing, getting lost in Isak's blue eyes and the way he bites his sweet, kiss swollen lips.

"Can I?" Even asks eventually, grasping Isak's pale thighs in his hands and spreading his legs further apart.

"Please."

Even envelops Isak in the warmth of his mouth and starts to build up a steady pace, careful not to choke himself by taking Isak too deep. Isak threads his fingers through Even's messy hair, no doubt making his bed head even worse, and he groans when Isak's grip tightens.

Even tries to replicate the thing Isak does with his tongue that makes his legs feel like jelly and watches as Isak's back arches slightly and feels his thighs start to tremble slightly. Isak's grip tightens further and he starts to release desperate, breathy moans.

"Baby, I'm gonna.." Isak starts, before cutting off into a low moan as Even sucks particularly hard. He replaces his mouth with his hand and starts to stroke Isak at an unforgiving pace. 

Even moves up to his previous position and presses open mouthed kisses along Isak chest and neck. "You're so hot like this," he whispers in his ear. "I love having you under me. Love seeing you feel this good."

Isak can't help but to squirm against Even's hold. He starts making desperate little aborted sounds and it seems as though he can't decide between fucking up into Even's grip or getting away from the oversensitivity. Even feels a rush of a want surging through him at the sight and thinks he could cum from Isak's display alone.

Isak goes still when he eventually comes, leaving streaks of white across his stomach. Even strokes him through it and, when Isak eventually falls limp on the bed, Even smooths Isak's fringe away from his forehead and looks down at him fondly. 

After recovering somewhat, Isak squishes Evens cheeks playfully before pulling him down and pecking him on the lips. Even giggles at the innocent gesture and Isak smiles widely at him. The moment turns from heated to sweet absurdly fast but, Even doesn't forget his own hardness. Isak seems to realize as well and wraps a hand around Even and starts stroking him firmly.

"Can you pull your legs up to your chest?" Even asks.

Isak looks confused but holds his legs behind his knees and drags them up. Even can see how much Isak trusts him, despite the confusion, and kisses Isak quickly before guiding Isak's thighs together.

"Can I fuck your thighs?"

"like this?" Isak responds suspiciously.

"Yeah. I love your thighs so much." Even replies running his hands up and down Isak's thighs pointedly. "They're so strong and smooth and I know they would feel great wrapped around my cock." Now Isak is definitely blushing and his face flames red as Even lines his dick up to where Isak's thighs meet, pre-cum dripping onto Isak's pale flesh.

Even looks back up at Isak and presses in when Isak nods. The heat from Isak's thighs in delectable and the friction encasing his member makes him gasp. Even starts thrusting fast and hard, chasing the orgasm that has been building for a while now.

On a particularly hard, downward thrust, Even rubs against Isak's cock and Isak whines and squeezes his thighs tighter together.

"Do you think you could come again like this?" Even asks, rutting down into Isak.

"Even!" Isak protests "I just came."

"I bet you could do it," Even purrs, continuing to thrust into Isak's soft thighs and taking pleasure in the way his thighs twitch and tighten, allowing for more friction, as he rubs his cock along Isak's quickly hardening one.

Isak starts to release small noises and pulls Even down into a hot, open mouthed kiss. As Even's thrusts pick up in speed, Isak is left gasping and closing his eyes in pure ecstasy. Even takes his time to luxuriate in Isak's presence and the facial expressions that were caused, solely, by him. Even loves to take Isak apart and leave him panting and desperate.

Isak starts pulling at Even hair and he can tell he's getting close again. Even feels like he's on the precipice of release and starts making quick, jerky movements into the tight space between Isak's thighs and hard dick. Even comes with a deep groan all over Isak's chest, painting Isak with his release.

Quickly, Even jerks Isak to his second orgasm with his hand, Isak moaning brokenly before adding to the mess on his abdomen and chest.

Even finally collapses next to Isak and pulls him in, Isak wiping himself off with the some of the toilet paper he always keeps next to the bed before curling back into the Even's side and humming contentedly.

It takes Even a while to come down from his high, his body still tingling in the best way. He feels completely sated and doesn't feel like ever getting back up. All he wants to do is cuddle with his beautiful boyfriend for the rest of the day.

"So... do you have a thing for my thighs or something?" Isak smiles cheekily, interrupting Even's thoughts.

"I have a thing for you," Even replies, blushing at Isak's comment. He definitely has a thing for Isak's thighs. "We're gonna be late," Even says regretfully, knowing he's always running late to work because of Isak but, also knowing he wouldn't trade what they had for the world.

"Just give me five more minutes." Isak says, wrapping an arm around Even's waist and peppering his neck with kisses. Even can't resist him, especially with how soft he gets after sex, and leans in to properly kiss him. Even rubs their noses together for good measure and smiles at the man of his life and the man of his dreams.

"Five more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hope you liked it <333


End file.
